This specification relates to providing information relevant to user search queries.
Internet search engines identify Internet-accessible resources, e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, and multimedia content, in response to queries submitted by users and present information about the resources in a manner that is intended to be useful to the users.
A search engine allows a user to provide a query input for which search results are returned in response. Some search engines can provide query autocompletions to the user based upon the query input the user entered.